


First Impression

by hkshirayuki



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Charlie Magne Tries, Cinnamon Roll Charlie Magne, F/M, Lucifer Magne Being a Jerk, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Lucifer Magne, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkshirayuki/pseuds/hkshirayuki
Summary: Charlie x Alastor One shotThe characters of the Hazbin hotel is not mine even the Image and Video that are used are not mine, All credits to the rightful owner.Only the Story belongs to me.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne & Lilith Magne & Lucifer Magne, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	First Impression

It was a lovely day for Charlie and Alastor, As the two walk there way in the streets in hell. While having a lively chat with each other, when Alastor asked Charlie about her parents.

"Charlie, my love... Would you mind Telling me more about your parents"

Charlie mostly avoid talk about her parents, but she know to herself that her boyfriend had the right to know.

She could only sigh, she doesn't hate her parents, it's just when her parents is brought up, she always feel insecure, especially when she heard her dad's name. Alastor just pat her head as a sign of comfort.

Charlie just smile from how the well known evil radio demon can be soft. When it comes to her. 

Charlie just engulf Alastor to a hug. 

"Thank you, Al" 

"your welcome, My love, And I apologize for making you uncomfortable, by asking about them" 

Charlie is still hugging him, but shakes her head.

"don't apologise for that Al, You are my boyfriend, it's normal for you to be curious about My parents"

Alastor just gently caress her cheek.

"Well I am indeed, Curious, But you know that I would set aside my own entertainment for you, My dear "

"Aww~ Al, that's why you deserve to know" Charlie replied before letting go. 

Alastor just tilt his head as he be lying if he said 'he wasn't curious about it'

He waited for her to tell details about them.

"Umm... Well"

"Go on, My dear... I know you can do it" Alastor encouraging her to speak.

Charlie just breath in and out to calm herself. Alastor presence reassure her a lot.

"Well as you have know, I am the princess of hell and my parents are the ruler of Hell, They are well known for being cruel and merciless. But despite that, Mom and Dad are a very good parents to me, back when I was a young kid, We will always have our family bonding together... Mom is always cool and Dad is... Pretty overprotective to me according to Mom, since I can't remember my childhood memories" Charlie said.

Alastor just listen to her, He love every expression she make, While she rant about her story about her life with her parents. 

"Well my Dad isn't favor about my Idea of redemption and the hotel,The rainbow and puppies"

Alastor just flinch when Charlie talk about the Puppies. Charlie noticed that Alastor was never fond of dogs as he dislike it.

"Oops, Sorry Al, No worries, I promise to protect you from all the dogs" Charlie declared and Alastor just chuckled at how adorable she can be.

"Oh, That's very kind of you, Charlie, But I can assure you that I can handle it myself, I could just erase there whole existence oh those horrible beast" Alastor darkly said the last part of his sentence.

"Hey, no erasing cute puppies" Charlie pout at what Alastor just said as he revert back.

Alastor just pinch both of her cheeks as he calm down when he touched the soft cheeks of Charlie.

Charlie just struggle from it and Alastor will be back to his usual mood.

"Alastor! let go of my cheeks"

Alastor just chuckled and give it a last squeeze before letting go.

"You know, Darling~ Squeezing your soft cheeks makes me very happy"

Charlie just rub her cheeks.

"Really?" Charlie asked and Alastor just smile genuinely.

"Yes, Really My dear"

"Fine, I forgive you" Charlie said and Alastor is very amused. As he thought of something entertaining for him.

Alastor just narrowed his eyes at Charlie and she noticed the playful smile Alastor currently had plant in his face.

"Oh, Really? Are you sure, My dear... that's enough for you to forgive me, you know that I love asking forgiveness with action involved"Alastor said with a seductive voice. At first Charlie just blink before her face turn into a beet red.

Alastor just tried to control his laughter. He know that his Sweet Charlie sometimes have a sweet innocent wild thoughts in her mind.

Alastor just countdown before Charlie explode.

"3...2...1" Alastor thought and at the same time. Charlie shouted his name out loud. Causing the others to look there way. Alastor just chuckled while Charlie hold his collar and scolding him for making her flustered in public.

"You... You just don't remind me something like that!" Charlie stuttered said and Alastor just keep on teasing her. Oh how much he love to see her flustered about small things he said.

Charlie is still holding his collar and keep on scolding him, which is useless as he wasn't listening to it. Another entertaining idea pop into his mind as he kiss Charlie in the lips for 5 seconds. The sudden kiss got her off guard and Alastor just hum to himself. Holding hands with Charlie and dragging her with him.

Charlie have her other hand in her face to cover how flustered she is.

The other sinners just give them a disgust look. Seeing how lovey-dovey they are in public.

After a good 30 minute have passed, Alastor just broke the silence as he asked once again on why she is uncomfortable to talk about her parents. 

"It's just... The last conversation I have with my Dad, He tell me I was a failure and/Well My dear I have to disagree with his Majesty statement, Your not a failure Charlie, you are the one and only charming demon belle in this hell, Cause only You have beautiful sincere smile that is brighter than the sun and Your pure heart that can rival with a sacred angel" Alastor interrupting said. 

Charlie just wipe away the forming tears. As she replaced it with a smile that Alastor love the most. 

"Thank you, Really... Alastor, you do know how to make me happy" 

"Why are you saying thank you, my love, Your Dad must be blind, if he didn't notice that" 

Charlie just chuckle. Alastor sure know how to make her feel special with him. 

One month had pass when the two have the conversation about Charlie's parents.

When Charlie's mom visited the hotel. Alastor and Charlie was happily dancing that they didn't notice Lilith watching them. As she thought that her Daughter is sure already grown-up.

But she wanted details about them so she clear her throat for them to notice her presence.

Charlie was only startled as she let go of Alastor hand and run to hug her mom.

"MOM! I missed you, When did you arrived?" Charlie said and Lilith just chuckled and squeeze her cheeks.

"I've been here for a long time that, I had seen how much you enjoy dancing with this Gentleman" Lilith said as she love teasing Charlie.

Charlie were only speechless as she had thought, It's about time she have to introduce Alastor to her parents.

Alastor just step in as he greeted Charlie's mom.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty" Alastor said politely. 

"I assumed your the Well known 'Radio Demon' hmm..." Lilith just put a hand in her chin as she observe him from head to toe.

"Will you kindly turn around slowly for me" She command and Alastor just did what she asked.

Charlie feel nervous about the thought, Her mom dislikes her lover, but when she give a sly smirk towards her. 

"You sure got a good taste on men, Sweetie" Lilith said. 

"Does it mean you approved Alastor, Mom?!" Charlie said with a huge hope in her eyes.

Lilith just boop her nose "Of course, If that make my baby happy" Lilith replied and Charlie just embrace her mom while saying 'Thank you' Lilith just returned the embrace, Alastor didn't dare to interrupt the mother and daughter moment. He watch them with a smile in his face. 

"Well then Charlie, Sweetie why not fill me details on how did you and the famous Radio demon get together" Lilith asked and the long story begins. 

Charlie just tell the whole story and Alastor just watch her tell the whole story and will nod and response when the Queen asked him.

Lilith just laughed "Oh sweetie, you sure tame him, Alastor...I hope My Charlie didn't give you a lot of trouble" 

"Not at all, your majesty...As I am quite very entertained by her" Alastor respond and the two just share a look.

Charlie can see there communicating through gaze.

"You reminds me of Luci, Speaking of your Dad, Charlie have you told your Dad about him"

Charlie sudden feel nervous as she play with her fingers. Alastor notice this as he only put a hand on top of hers.

"I haven't...you know, how Dad will react, Right?" Charlie said.

Lilith just sigh. 

"Okay, Sweetie...I help you, talk to your dad, About this" Lilith said. 

"Thanks Mom, your the best" Charlie said but still holding Alastor's hand tightly. 

After that Alastor just remind Charlie to breath as she was holding her breath. 

"Sorry, I didn't notice, no wonder I feel like, I am suffocating" Charlie said. Alastor just squeeze her cheeks. 

"Smile, My dear, you don't want to walk around naked, do you?" Alastor said and Charlie just chuckle as she smile. 

"Am I fully dress now?" 

"Hmm...It miss one more detail" Alastor said and kiss her forehead.

Charlie cheeks just flushed a beautiful shade of red blush and her smile. 

"There you go, Sweetheart, it's perfect" Alastor said and hum to himself. 

'Only him can make her flustered by such small gestures' Alastor said to himself. 

And the days passed like the usual days they spend together. When Lilith invited The two to go home. And it's finally the day to introduce Alastor to her Dad. 

"Okay, okay you can do this, Charlie" she said to herself. 

Alastor can see, how nervous she is. Alastor just have his usual grin but soon he grin widely as he thought of a way to calm Charlie. 

"Darling, will you love to know, my first impression with his Majesty?" 

Charlie just question why he suddenly brought that up. But she soon understand the real intention. 

"Sure" 

"Well this is the second time I be meeting his Majesty, The first time was when I was a human back then" 

"Really?! How?" Charlie said with the hint of curiosity in her tone. 

Alastor just chuckle at her. 

"Well I met Lucifer, When I summon him, it was really unexpected, do you know why it was unexpected?" 

"Why?" 

"Lucifer just greet me as he asked who summon him, But My dear... I am telling you the truth, I really didn't expect Lucifer to Look like a clown" 

Charlie were only quiet for a one second and soon she laugh loudly. 

"You...What, ahahaha, I kinda Imagined Dad's expression when you mistaken him as a clown" Charlie said between from her laughter and wheezing. 

She was too engrossed to the story of what Alastor said that they both didn't notice they have arrived the door of the dining room. 

Lucifer just impatiently tap his finger at the table as he was reminded by Alastor humiliation to him when he was summoned. 

Lilith just giggle a bit, As she vividly remembered Lucifer reaction when he told how was his day. 

Lucifer just have enough as he hate the idea of his sweet little Charlie with Alastor. 

When he opened the door. Charlie just stopped laughing and look at her Dad. But soon she laugh again, As she imagine her Dad's reaction. Alastor were also laughing. Lilith joined also. 

"Sorry, Lucifer Honey, it's just... You were really adorable that time" 

Lucifer just put on his facade as the strict dad. 

"Are you two done?" Lucifer said with a stern voice. Charlie stopped and clear her throat as she composed herself, but good thing, she isn't nervous anymore, so she just hold Alastor hand tightly as she tell her Dad. 

"Hello Dad, I would like you to meet, My boyfriend Alastor" Charlie said. 

Lucifer just look at Alastor with a irritated look. 

"It's been a long time, Since the last time, I saw you Radio Demon" 

"Indeed, I am happy to be in your presence, Your Majesty" Alastor said with his usual smile. There is something with there smile. And Charlie, Lilith isn't that dense. They can feel how intense the two clashing just by glance. 

Lilith just decide to step in. As they have family dinner together. It has a awkward silence. But soon Lucifer Question Charlie how did she encountered the Famous Radio Demon(Scum) 

"Dad! Alastor isn't a Scum, don't call him like that" Charlie respond she was willing to defend her lover. 

Lucifer just calm her down that he didn't mean it. The talk continue so on and on. 

Alastor just twitch as he understood all hidden insult Lucifer throw at his direction. 

"I never thought of His Majesty, have such a Foul mouth" Alastor retort back. 

Lucifer just glare at him. Alastor still have his smiling face. 

"I see... Your still the same, Still the same annoying you are" 

"Well thank you for the reminder, But I believe that Charlie, My dear change me for the worst" 

"Hey!" Charlie said. 

"I'm just kidding, My love, I meant for the better" Alastor said. 

"I don't see you were kidding though" Lucifer replied before sipping his wine. 

Lilith love to see how Lucifer put a tough act when it comes to protecting there baby. 

She also Curious to see what will the Radio Demon will do for there sweet Charlie. 

"No fighting! Alastor stop provoking my Dad and Dad please...Will you please minimize your overprotective attitude" Charlie said.

"Anything for you, My love" Alastor said. 

Alastor just keep smiling while Lucifer just frown but agree not to do anything that is a gesture of him being Overprotective over his sweet little Charlie. 

Charlie and Lilith just happily chat with each other while Alastor and Lucifer just stare at each other. 

"So tell me... Radio Demon, what's your true motive on approaching, My sweet Charlie" 

"I have no ulterior motives" Alastor replied. 

"Don't you dare to Play dumb with me, I know the likes of you and there's always a hidden motive" Lucifer snarled back. 

Alastor just sighed as he look at Lucifer in the eye. 

"Believe it or not, I am...what do you called In love with your Daughter" 

Lucifer just looked annoyed. 

"Huh!? You don't think I fucking believe that" Lucifer said with his demonic voice. Alastor didn't look affected. 

"I quite expected that you won't, As I agree it sound ridiculous when it comes to me" Alastor calmly replied. 

"If it sound Ridiculous, why the fuck did you even say it" Lucifer said. 

"Because even it's Ridiculous, It's the Truth" Alastor said. 

Lucifer hated to admit it, but he can see a tiny bit of himself at him and he hated it very much. 

After the serious conversation between the men. Lucifer decided to make him jealous over something. 

"Heh, too bad for you, you may saw my sweet Charlie as a lady, but you haven't seen her in her diaper days" Lucifer said showing off the baby picture of Charlie. 

Alastor just glanced at the picture. He just cleared his throat as he tried not to look interested in it, But seeing the happy smile his girlfriend had when she was a baby, He is currently lying to himself that he said he isn't interested. 

"Well, indeed I didn't see her in that time... Well I'm sure his Majesty didn't see her for a long time to see her like this" Alastor said as he snap his finger and a picture framed Charlie with a flower crown on top of her head. 

Lucifer just admired his Daughter. 

"You! How dare you to take a photo of My Baby, I'm confiscating this" Lucifer said with authority. 

"do you have more of Charlie photos, I demand you, show all of them" Lucifer said and Alastor just show off all his collection. 

Lucifer just comment every photo that Alastor show and they didn't notice they getting along for one main reason. 

Lilith just whispered at Charlie as she pointed out that the two is having a happy conversation about her. 

Charlie was only embarrassed, she didn't know that they were taking photos of her without her permission. 

Lilith just pat her head. 

"now, now Charlie at least they aren't fighting" lilith said. 

"Yeah" Charlie agree as the ladies just watch there men get along.

**Author's Note:**

> I post this to my Wattpad account too 
> 
> https://my.w.tt/pk7chbEld8


End file.
